Shinji Armstrong
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This is a story that was thought up and worked on by both me and my fellow author Element-Overlord. In this story, Shinji is adopted by Armstrong and let's just say that Gendo better be careful. oh who are we kidding. He's DOOMED! Badass Shinji! Shinji x harem.
1. Prologue

Shinji Armstrong

prologue

hello people of the internet! I am proud to present to you a story that will be one of my most bad ass stories! I know it sounds like I'm gloating, but I'm just real excited to hear what you think of it. And let me point out one thing perfectly clear. This story plot was thought up by me and fellow author Element-Overlord. Be prepared for a lot of Gendo bashing, and one bad ass Shinji. Enjoy and remember that we both deserve credit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small four year old, black hair and brown eyed boy could be seen staring at the ground as tears fell from his young face and landed on the pavement. This young boy was Shinji Ikari, and had been recently abandoned by his 'father', Gendo Ikari.

The young boy had been dropped off to some distant relatives and was left there like some garbage. He continued to let the seemingly endless river of tears fall to the sidewalk. He had lost his mother a year ago, and it was just him and his 'dad.' now he was abandoned and didn't know what to do anymore.

Unknown to the young man, but a very important person will arrive very soon to set off a chain of events that will shake his very world to the core.

Down the street is where we find a black limousine going down the street as it contained a person of high standard and strength. This person sat in the back of the limousine as he took a a long puff of the cigar that was held between his fingers. He enjoyed the feeling of the taste of the nicotine before letting the smoke out of his mouth. He was a Caucasian man with black hair, gray eyes, and had a black suit with a white undershirt and yellow tie. He also had a pin of the American flag on his suit. This man was known as Steven Armstrong.

Currently the head of the World Marshal inc., and senator of Colorado. He was here as he was given a mission to scout the surrounding area for desperado, and to bring back anything that may be useful to HQ.

As he looked out the window, his eyes caught sight of the young child on the sidewalk staring at the ground as he was crying. Steven quickly turned to the driver and yelled "Stop this thing!". The driver knew from experience that when his voice got that loud, you best stop the car faster than your foot can hit the brakes.

The sudden screech of the tires pulled Shinji from his crying to see a black limo suddenly stop a foot from him. The driver quickly got out and ran to the side door and held it open for a man that looked like he could break a man in half.

Steven looked down at the young child and saw several emotions pass through them: sadness, grief, some traces of anger, and confusion. The last one was expected, but the others were something he would have to ask him about.

Steven may have been a man who resented the weak, but this was a child who had potential, and who had yet to grasp what the world was about. So he felt some pity for the boy and crouched down to his height to get a better look at him.

Shinji was really confused now as this giant of a man gave him a look that made him more nervous than before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steven asked as the young boy was getting out his initial shock and tried to keep himself from crying, which nearly brought a smile to his face as a boy this young tried to stay strong, especially in the face of a stranger.

"My Tou-san left me here, because he had more important stuff to do." replied Shinji who felt fresh tears on his face but tried to hold them in as he didn't want this man to see him cry.

Steven seemed to frown at that as he learned some Japanese before arriving here, and knew that the boy was talking about his father. "Where's your mom?" asked Steven who noticed he didn't mention his mother.

Shinji didn't try to hold back this new wave of tears and he looked back down at the sidewalk and talked. "My...Kaa-san...is gone." replied Shinji as he let the sadness consume him?

Steven was taken back by what the boy had said. His mother passed away? And his father just up left him here? That made the senator angry as even a child deserved a chance to try and get strong in a world like this.

Looking at the child and what he just heard made him think of the fellow who's giving him and his group a little trouble: Raiden. This boy would be almost like Raiden if he was left alone like this. He may respect people for strength and ignore those that are weak, but the fact that this child tried to stay strong while talking to him showed he could have potential if he was raised the right way.

Steven stood back up and easily towered over the young child and took a big puff from his cigar before looking down at the four year old. "Tell me this, son. If you wanted to get away from all this, to have a real place to call home, to get stronger than those around you, would you do it?" asked Steven before putting his cigar back in his mouth.

Shinji absorbed the man's words and felt that this man was on to something. He was sad that he lost both his parents, and he did want to be strong to face the future. He mustered up his strength and looked at the senator. "Yes. I would want to get stronger to face the challenges have. I don't want to call this place home." replied the young child who was surprised by his own words.

Steven gave a grin even with the cigar in his mouth and turned towards the limo, which made Shinji sad for a moment thinking he was gonna leave. "Come on." Shinji brought his head up in shock to see the man gesture to the limo he came in. "i can see it your eyes kid. With the right teachings and environment, you could be the best damn soldier I've ever seen." replied Steven whose words seemed to work as Shinji picked up his bags and climbed into the limo with Steven joining him and closing the door.

"Driver, let's head home." replied Steven taking a puff form his cigar.

"But sir, what about-" "I don't care what they want, I've got a son to teach." interrupted Steven's who's eyes seemed to glow red for a moment and that seemed to be enough encouragement to get him to start driving back to the airport.

Shinji stared at the man in surprise at being called son. "So, does this make you my-"

Steven knew where the kid was going and gave a slight chuckle before nodding and taking a puff of his cigar. "That's right kid. You can just call me pops though." replied Steven who saw the excited gleam in his adopted son's eyes at the matter. 'He may seem small and weak, but he could be my heir if gets the right teachings. And him being the son of a senator won't be a problem with that.' thought the senator of Colorado as he gazed out the window and had unknowingly changed the future into one that all would remember.

"By the way, I never got your name, son." replied Steven turning to his new son.

Shinji turned to his 'Pops' and replied "Shinji Ikari." replied the young lad.

Steven seemed to mull something over before turning back to his son. "How does the name, Shinji Armstrong sound to ya?" asked the senator as he felt the name had a nice ring to it.

It seemed his son had the same thoughts as he nodded his head vigorously like he was on a sugar rush. which got a chuckle out of the senator as now knew the official name of his son to put on the adoption papers.

Shinji looked out the window as the scenery went by and thought of his new name. 'Watch out world, Shinji Armstrong is coming.' thought Shinji who felt that the future was gonna be alright with his new 'Pops.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, let me just say before you flame me that I have not played the metal gear game with Armstrong in it, but I did learn a lot about him thanks to Element-Overlord. And plus, this is my first metal gear and evangelion story. But I plan to show the main story line of evangelion in this fic. But I do promise you a bad ass fic, and I aim to make it happen with my fellow author. Remember, we both worked on this fic, so we both get equal credit. Anyways, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Armstrong's heir

chapter 1

well people, this is where you will see the new and definitely improved Shinji Armstrong. And let me just tell you now that the the beginning of the fight scene was written by Element-Overlord. I'm just letting you know so you remember to give him some credit as well. What am I saying, both of us deserve equal amounts of credit for this great fic. Enjoy. Also, sorry I got Shinji's eye color wrong. His eyes are blue, not brown.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"All lines are down due to a state of emergency." this was the voice from the machine at the other end of the line. Which was trying to be used by a fourteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit one would see on a business man, but it seemed to strain against his body as his muscles were bigger for a kid his age. He looked like he could be a boxer and football player all in one body.

"Forget this." replied Shinji as he slammed the phone on the receiver and pulled out a photo that showed a purple hair and brown eyed woman older than him wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a yellow tank top giving him the V-sign. On it was a message that said "To Shinji: I'll be picking you up, so wait for me, okay?" there was also an arrow pointing to her cleavage in the photo.

Shinji checked his watch and saw she was late. "Damn it, she may be smokin hot, but she sure is late." replied the teen as he looked around the deserted city.

He suddenly felt the ground shake and turned around to see several jets firing missiles at a large figure that came around the hill and had dark green-like skin with a beak-like face and a red core in what appeared to be a rib cage.

"What the hell is that!" Shinji exclaimed as the missiles hit the creature, who continued moving and hit one of the jets with a beam that seemed to extend out of his arm before receding back into said arm.

Shinji stared in shock at the creature as it didn't have a mark on it. "Fuck, it's an angel." cursed Shinji as he saw the angel fly up a little and then come down with one of its feet crushing the remains of the jet, causing it to explode.

Shinji stood his ground and used his arm to cover the light and saw a car drive in between the light and him. The car door opened to reveal the same woman form the photo, except she was wearing a black colored outfit that showed her figure and had some black visor over her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said the woman as Shinji didn't waist any time and hopped into the car as the woman quickly put it in gear and drove away just in time to avoid the angel's foot crushing the road.

"What took ya?" asked Shinji after getting his seat belt on.

"Sorry, didn't see the time." replied the woman.

"I'm guessing your Misato?" asked Shinji.

"Yep, and you must be Shinji Ikari." replied Misato whose driving made Shinji hold onto the car in fear.

"Actually, my name is Shinji Armstrong." replied Shinji who looked out the window and saw the angel grab a missile and was caught in the blast of it.

"Armstrong? Decided to change it?" asked Misato who focused on the road.

"Nope, just the name I got from my pops." replied Shinji who noticed Misato stopped the car in the middle of the road. He saw her grab some binoculars before leaning over him and staring out into the distance where the angel was.

'Nice pair.' thought Shinji who saw how big Misato's chest was. He wasn't a pervert, he just learned when to notice certain parts of woman as he grew up.

"They're gonna use an N2 mine? Get down!" exclaimed Misato as she pressed herself over Shinji to cover him, but was shocked to see he easily flipped her and covered her.

The sudden explosion of the mine could be heard and the Shockwave was enough to send the car rolling away form its original position.

Misato opened her eyes and saw she and Shinji were both alright. Shinji got up and Misato had brushed her hand against his chest and felt his abs. 'He's buff.' thought Misato who was impressed and had unknowingly blushed had feeling the younger man's chest.

"Are you alright?" asked Shinji helping Misato out of the overturned car.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for my ride." replied Misato seeing the car slipped all the way over.

"Don't worry, I got it." replied Shinji who walked over to the car and grunted a little before pushing the car back onto its wheels. He turned to Misato and saw her mouth hanging open and let out a chuckle. That never gets old.

"Well thanks for helping my car, but we won't get anywhere with the battery drained." replied Misato who was frustrated at them losing their mode of transportation.

"No problem." replied Shinji opening the hood to the car. He reached in and away from Misato's eyes placed a device to the battery of the car and watched as it hooked itself up to the car's engine.

"Okay, give it a try." replied Shinji as Misato turned the key and was surprised to hear the ignition.

"How did you do that?" asked Misato driving them to the destination.

"A little trick I learned form my pops." replied Shinji.

Misato continued on their drive and noticed how faster and easier to handle her car felt. 'Impressive.' thought Misato.

The car soon made its way inside a high tech elevator that began to descend into the ground at a diagonal level.

"So, this is what Gendo's been doing?" asked Shinji surprising Misato at him not using the word 'father.'

"Yeah, this was built to help mankind survive." replied Misato as she began to go into details on the Geofront.

Shinji though looked out the cars window and held a smirk on his face that Misato didn't notice. 'Time to show that weakling the biggest mistake he made.' thought Shinji.

It wasn't long before they parked the car and began their trek through the large and confusing base trying to read the map.

"I think we just went this way." replied Shinji looking at the map.

"You'll have to excuse me. I haven't memorized the layout of this place yet." replied Misato

The pair soon passed by an elevator's doors before they opened and a blonde woman with a white lab coat and blue swimsuit stepped out.

'Wow, my day just got better.' thought Shinji seeing the blonde haired beauty.

"Where were you Captain Katsuragi?" asked the blonde headed woman who wasn't too thrilled with Misato's lateness.

"Sorry." replied Misato.

"Is he the one?" asked the blonde looking at Shinji and noticing his muscles. 'He's more muscular than I thought.'

"Yep, from the report he's the third child." replied Misato pleased with herself.

"Nice to meet you." replied the blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." replied Shinji bowing and surprising the two woman.

'He's definitely different than his father. He's a gentlemen.' thought both woman seeing how much nicer Shinji was than Gendo.

The trio soon made it to a room that was pitch black before the lights were turned on and Shinji jumped back at seeing a giant purple face of a robot with horn coming from its forehead.

"What the hell is that?" asked Shinji at shock seeing a robot like this. 'This sure isn't any metal gear.' thought Shinji seeing the difference between the two robots.

"This is unit one, humanity's last chance." replied Ritsuko.

"I'm guessing this has been Gendo's latest work." replied Shinji sneering at the name.

"That's right." came the voice of Gendo from the observation deck above, who didn't seem to be bothered with his son using his name.

"So, you have the nerve to contact me, even when you abandoned me. Just so I could pilot this thing and fight that beast?" asked Shinji waiting to hear it from Gendo.

"Correct." replied Gendo who just sealed his fate.

"YOU BASTARD! THE FACT YOU ABANDONED ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A COWARD YOU ARE!" both woman were shocked to hear the anger this young boy was radiating as soon as Gendo stopped talking.

"AND NOW YOU HAVE ME COME HERE JUST TO FIGHT FOR YOU LIKE A PUPPET? YOU'RE MORE STUPID THEN I THOUGTH! NO WAY AM I GETTING IN THAT THING!"

"Fine. Get Rei." replied Gendo as a few doctors wheeled a gurney into the chamber with a blue haired girl wearing a white colored bodysuit. She had several areas that were bandaged. All in all, she was in pretty bad shape.

Shinji stared at the girl in shock and turned to Gendo. "This is what I expected from a cruel bastard like you."

"Rei, we need you to pilot unit one." replied Gendo without paying attention to Shinji.

"Yes sir." came the girls reply as she tried to get up, but was in too much pain to get up.

Suddenly the chamber began to shake as a beam from the ceiling fell and would have crushed Rei, but everyone watching was shocked, including Gendo, to see Shinji run up to Rei and held up one his arms as the beam fell down and caused some dust to fly up.

When the dust cleared, everyone watching was shocked to see Shinji holding the beam up with his arm. But the more curious sight was that his entire arm was pitch black. It didn't even look like skin anymore, but some kind of metal.

Shinji easily tossed the beam away and crouched down to pick up Rei, who had seen him defend her and was shocked by what she saw. He put her on the gurney and turned toward Gendo who was still shocked.

"I'll pilot that machine, but only to keep her safe." replied Shinji pointing to Rei.

(Scene change)

We now find our young protagonist inside unit one as he was getting adjusted to his suit.

"Shinji, are you all set?" asked Misato to the rookie pilot.

"I'm ready." replied Shinji as he felt the EVA sent up through the elevator made for it and soon saw the screen in front of him displayed the town as night had come and he saw his enemy a small distance away.

"Hmp" Chuckled Shinji as he watched the "Angel" he was about to fight in the EVA-01 before not being able to contain his amusement anymore and he began to laugh in a way that made everyone (Even Sachiel the angel) wonder if he had finally snapped before Shinji recovered himself and said something that shocked many:

"Well, I can't fight like this-" He was interrupted by an annoyed Gendo,

"What do you mean, pilot?! Just go and destroy the damn thing-" Here now Gendo was interrupted by a pissed Shinji, who wasn't very happy at him right now...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!" That made Gendo stood silent in shock "I'LL FIGHT THE ANGEL, BUT BEFORE THAT!" And so Shinji surprisingly lifted the Evangelion's leg in a pose like a sumo wrestler would do, but then green spores of energy ran through the EVA changing it into something stronger as Shinji roared, making the NERV staff go ballistic in panic.

"W-what the hell is this, Ritsuko?!" Demanded Misato in fear that something may happen to the boy as the energy of unknown (at least to them) source was consuming him too.

"I-I don't k-know..." That was all she could say at the moment.

"Detecting unknown energy being absorbed by both t-the EVA a-and the Pilot-" Maya managed to say before a flash of light, which was so strong that even the angel was affected, blinded them.

And after a few moments, the light was gone and so everyone watched the spot where Shinji and the EVA-01 were, and when they watched...they became mute with pure shock and disbelieving:

Now the EVA-01 in place of the purple and green colors it had, there was black-Grey and red in it's now slight muscular body as it now had a set of crude teeth like a predator (The teeth the EVA have on the series) as it eyes turned into orange-red and Shinji now had an strange, but awesome looking cyborg armor of some kind (The armor Raiden used in the Revengeance game, but in black and red) as his body was now of a 18 year old instead of a 14 year old teen with more muscle (Which made all the girls blush) as his hair got paler and longer till his mid-back, his eyes turned into an almost hypnotic red and his face was now more angular and handsome.

In short, they looked epic...

And the now transformed Shinji just grinned a bit too sadistically while putting the EVA's hand on it's head as he did the same with his own body before he said something that made Sachiel realize HOW screwed SHE was "Now, LET'S GO!" (Just Like Armstrong!)

Sachiel herself was nervous, but brushed the feeling aside and charged at the large robot.

Shinji just grinned in his new form as he effortlessly dodged the angel's strike and stuck out the Eva's foot and caused the angel to trip and crash into the barren street.

Shinji watched in amusement as the angel pushed itself up and came charging again. This time, Shinji stood there and waited til the angel hit the Eva's chest. The Eva just stood there as the angel tried to use the beam in its arm, but it was barely felt from Shinji or the Eva thanks to the enhancements.

Sachiel saw her attack wasn't working and jumped back before focusing her energy into a beam and hitting EVA-01 dead on. The dust cloud it caused drifted away to reveal EVA-01 still standing there.

"OK, you're starting to bore me." replied Shinji as he charged at the angel and focused enough power into his right fist before slamming the Eva's right hand into Sachiel's core and the effect of the strike was instantaneous.

Everyone in the Geofront held onto something as the force behind Shinji's punch was enough to send Sachiel crashing right past the city and into a large hill, which was easily smashed apart as Sachiel's core cracked more and more before the third angel exploded.

After waiting a few minutes for the shock wave to calm down, Maya walked over to the computer and was left flabbergasted at what she was reading.

"Maya, what's wrong?" asked Ritsuko seeing Maya's shocked expression.

"S-S-Shinji's punch...i-it...w-was like-"

"Out with it!" replied an aggravated Gendo.

"It's strength was equal to 15 N2 mines." replied Maya as everyone stared at the radar and let all their jaws drop.

There was one thought that raced through all their minds (Except for Gendo).

'Never EVER piss of that kid.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, this isn't the end, I just wanted to let you know that this will be my first omake.

This first one will be a parody of a scene from American dad.

(Omake)

Kaji was currently talking to Gendo as they were enjoying the luxurious club they and others were currently in.

"Hello Kaji."

Kaji turned around and was shocked to see Shinji with wrestling star Hulk hogan.

"hulk hogan?"

"I found him at the nearest gym and I asked him if he could come and talk to you." replied Shinji.

"Kaji, I'm here because this little dude needed me to help you. My whole life, the hulkster had to battle to get where I am from today. With nothing but sweat, tears, and good old red, white, and blue pumping through my veins. Now I've gotta ask ya whatcha gonna do when hulkamania runs wild on you." finished the wrestling star flexing his biceps.

Kaji looked at the fellow members and turned back to the champ. "Listen dude, I appreciate it, but no."

hulk hogan held out his hand and Kaji accepted it, but cringed as he felt the wrestlers strength crushing his hand.

"What's the matter Kaji? Seems like someone has got himself some weak, frail rich guy hands." replied Shinji crossing his arms.

Kaji noticed Shinji was right and began to focus on his breathing before standing back up and giving it all, getting a smile from the champ.

Kaji ripped off his suit with a road and threw the pieces down. "Shinji is right, I became what I despised the most. I don't want this, I wanna earn it, with my working man hands." replied Kaji.

Shinji and Hulk Hogan just smiled at seeing Kaji back to normal.

"What do you say Gendo, you keep my membership in exchanged for employee swim?"

"No way in hell." replied Gendo.

"Well Hulk, looks like we got some trash to take out." replied Kaji charging at Gendo with Hulk hogan following him after tearing his shirt off.

It soon turned into an all out brawl with Hulk Hogan, Kaji, and Shinji beatin up the snooty members Gendo ran out the door and ran into Ritsuko, who happened to have a crossbow with her.

"Oh hello Ritsuko." replied Gendo seeing Ritsuko giving him a scowl. "You have the scowl your mother had, after I banged her, after I pulled the plug." as soon as he finished, Ritsuko shot an arrow into his arm.

"Ow."

Then his leg.

"Ow!"

Then it went from there until she hit a spot that made every guy wince.

"I NEED THAT!" screamed Gendo as Shinji just shook his head with disgust.

"How he got my mom pregnant is the biggest mystery to me." replied Shinji.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope you liked this chapter and my first ever omake. If you have an idea for the fic, or and omake idea, let me know in the reviews. Anyways, enjoy. Also, with school coming up, I won't be updating as much as I can. So just bear with me and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Shinji Armstrong

chapter 2

hey people, sorry for the delay, but like I've said before, I was updating my other stories. So here's the latest installment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home Shinji." this came from Misato who opened the door and stood back to see what the young man's reaction would be to his now new home. Shinji walked through and saw that the entire apartment itself was littered with all kinds of trash, from empty beer cans to wrappings off TV dinners.

'THIS is her apartment?' thought Shinji in disbelief at seeing how this woman lived. He stepped into the apartment and thought one thing. 'I'm definitely getting a hazmat team in here.' thought Shinji as Misato lead the way to his room. Thankfully, it wasn't covered in trash like the rest of the apartment.

After setting up his stuff for his new room, he told Misato he would be taking a showed. When he opened the door to the bathroom, he looked down and saw a penguin look at him before shaking his head to get rid of the excess water.

"AHHH!"

"WARK!"

Misato sat cross legged in one of her chairs at the table as she heard two cries that came from the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she saw the other resident of the apartment, her penguin PenPen, start to run around the table with a naked Shinji chasing him with his arms the same black like before.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" asked Misato who thought the chase was quite comical.

"Misato! Next time, let me know we're having penguin! I would have gotten the over ready!" exclaimed Shinji who had no idea who this penguin was, but learned years ago that penguin was said to be good. That, and he read a recipe that involved penguin.

"Shinji! That's my pet PenPen! He's not dinner!" shouted Minato to get the young man to stop his pursuit long enough for the penguin to get inside his little room under the fridge.

After taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he looked down and realized he was currently naked with Misato sitting there with her beer in her mouth. He just silently turned around and headed back to take a shower.

Misato waited til Shinji was out of earshot before doing a spit-take with her beer and feeling her face had blushed crimson. Let's just say her eyes traveled down south for a little bit, and was VERY impressed with what she saw.

'I wonder what Ritsuko's reaction will be.' thought Misato who grinned at what the scientist would probably do after hearing what she discovered.

After Shinji got his shower and got dressed, he let Misato know that he would be cooking dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Misato relaxed in her chair as she let dinner rest in her stomach. After that dinner, the apartment just got a new rule. Always let Shinji cook. He could make the ramen around her place taste like a four star meal.

Misato took a sip from her beer as a curious question came to mind. "Hey Shinji, how did you do that thing with your arm?" asked Misato referring to the change in his arm's appearance.

Shinji sat on the chair across from her and held his hands together in front of his face. "Well as you can tell, my kind of childhood was different than most. It all started when my pops brought me home." said Shinji as he let the tale out.

_(Flashback)_

_A young Shinji Armstrong could be seen walking near his new 'Pops', as he looked around at the large house that they lived in. he was shocked to see that his new home now looked similar to a mansion._

"_Well squirt, we're here. Welcome home." replied Steven as he walked through the spacious living room that seemed to be decked out with some of the best artwork and furniture money could buy._

_Shinji tried to keep up with his pops with his short stature as he was in awe at where he would be living now. This is something he never would have expected. Him, being the son to a great senator. His pops stopped at a doorway, and was curious on why they stopped. He looked inside to see a room that looked like a dorm for a college student._

"_Well son, this will be your room. You can spruce it us whenever you want, but let me know first." replied Steven who felt this parenting thing could be easy and simple._

_Shinji was overjoyed and wrapped his small arms around his fathers pant suit leg and gave it a hug. Steven smiled and crouched down before ruffling his sons head. "Come on. It's getting around supper time." Steven walked out of the room with his son trialing behind and was already planning on the best training regiment for his son._

_(Flashback end)_

"After that, my pops began to teach me all kinds of different stuff. From martial arts to some of the best dishes a person can cook. It really helps when you're the son of a senator." replied Shinji.

Misato had her mouth opened in shock at hearing that. It was mainly due to the fact that Shinji was talking about being that senator's son. "So wait, you're dad was the senator that.." "Yeah, he's the one that everyone was calling crazy for what he did." replied Shinji who had a feeling this would come up.

_(Another_ _flashback)_

_We now find Shinji as a young teen as he wiped the sweat from his forehead that he accumulated from his daily workout. He's been working out since he was a child and has the body to make him look like a football player on steroids. But these weren't fake, these were all due to his hard work._

_Thanks to his pops' workout plan, he now made college jocks look weaker. And he wasn't even 18 yet. He wiped his face clean with a towel before heading out of the gym and to his dad's study, which was on the second floor._

_He had gotten a call earlier and said that he had bad news. He told Shinji that he wouldn't be coming home. That surprised Shinji due to his pops always coming home around this time. He had told Shinji to head into his studies and play a video he had made._

_Shinji finally made it their and opened it. The study looked like a regular office to any person, but not to Shinji. He knew his pops had something important to show him, so he would obviously have something different in his office._

_He searched the desk and saw a small metallic circular object. He held it up and saw a button on the side. He pressed it and sat it back on the desk as a hologram figure of his pops appeared with his suit on._

"_Hello Shinji. If you're watching this, then I'm gone. I've kicked the bucket." Shinji stared in shock and disbelief at what his father was saying. This was his pops. The guy who could handle an entire football team by himself and still enjoy a cigar. "I know it's hard to believe that you're ol' man is gone, but first let me explain everything about what I've been doing." and so the recording of his father went into detail about his secret work. From working with diablo to adopting him and facing off against a man named Raiden._

_At first Shinji was pissed that some guy would off his dad. But after hearing his father explain why he did it, he calmed down, but just a little. He was a little shocked by some of the things his pops did, but couldn't find it in his heart to hate him. He was raised by him, and he was truly thankful._

"_Now Shinji, I've got a feeling your biological father will be sending an invite for ya to some place in japan. Knowing the kind of guy he is, it won't be for your benefit. That's why I got a few things made for ya. You'll find them in the lab underneath the house. That's something else I'm sorry for not telling ya about. But I think you'll like what I got ya." Shinji felt tears go down his face and quickly wiped them away. If there is one thing he learned, it was that you should only cry if you had no other choice. But he decided to let his sadness show._

_After drying his tears, his father's hologram gave him a thumbs up before disappearing. He put it in his pants pocket as a memento, considering he would eventually leave this house. He walked out of the study and headed to the bookcase that was always in the living room. He looked for the right book, which was a book on mechanics. After pulling it out, it slid a little to the side, which was big enough for him to get through and make his way down a long staircase._

_It took him a while, but he finally reached the bottom and found himself in a lab that looked like it belonged in the pentagon. He made his way to the largest screen and typed in the password his pops gave him. He was amazed at what the screen showed him as soon as he hit enter. He was seeing all kinds of blueprints for machines called metal gears and human cyborgs._

_He turned his gaze away from the computer and saw a small box that sat on a podium, which was in front of an impressive suit of armor that looked similar to that Raiden guys from the small video feed he got from the computer._

_He picked up the small box and saw a note attached. He opened it and was shocked to see it was form his pops._

_Dear Shinji, if you're reading this, then you already got the whole story. I'll just cut to the chase. Inside this box is a newer version of the nanomachines I had in my body. Consider this, and the armor as one last gift form your ol' man. Use these the way you choose to. I'm proud of you Shinji, don't forget that. Also, this box has built in instruction on how to wield the armor and nanomachines. If you want them in you, just let George know and he'll get to work on ya. If you're pops can take a lot of punches, then you can throw anything they toss your way back in their smug little faces. Before I go, remember, I'd like to see a few grand kids while I'm watchin' ya._

_P.S. When you see that bastard that left you alone, Give him hell from the both of us._

_Shinji just shook his head with a smile at his father's last message. He tucked the note away and stared at the box and armor for a few minutes before making a decision. He would use these tools to show people that he was strong, and make sure no one forgot that._

_He walked up to the armor and gave himself a a thumbs up in the reflection and walked out the lab. He needed to get George to work on prepping the bed, and fast._

_(Flashback end)_

"So now you know my story, my pops may have gone a little too far, but he was just trying to follow his dream." replied Shinji who knew his father had a caring heart.

"Well you sure had one heck of a childhood." replied Misato downing the rest of her beer. "So what do you plan to do now? Besides pilot Eva?" asked Misato.

"Simple. Kick angel ass and make sure Gendo gets what he deserves. Maybe get a girl while I'm at it." replied Shinji with a shrug as he finished his dinner. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning." Shinji headed to his room as Misato let everything she was told sink in.

"Why do I get the feeling Gendo will be pissed off twenty-four seven?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find our protagonist as he was currently listening to his music with his headphones. He noticed out of the corner of his eye to see two guys whisper about him. From what he heard before he put his headphones on, apparently the athletic looking one had a sister that was injured due to the angel fight. He could already tell the guy seemed eager to thrust his frustration on. He just grinned before going back to his music. If the guy wanted a fight, he wouldn't hold back.

It didn't take long before the classroom was filled with excited students who seemed to be talking about the fight that basically destroyed a mountain. Some of them were curious about him possibly being the pilot.

The teacher soon began to explanation of second impact and Shinji saw the screen on his laptop had a message that was asking him if he was the pilot of the large robot that fought the angel. Shinji grinned at the first part of his plan to piss Gendo off. He probably wants to keep the pilots identity secret, so he'll just go ahead and let people know. As soon as he entered yes the entire class got up form their seats and began to bombard him with questions regarding the Eva.

"What's it like inside that robot?"

"What kind of weapons does it have?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Shinji just chuckled inside at that last question and began to answer their questions with a nonchalant tone to his voice. He planned to make Gendo pissed off as soon as possible, which would definitely be soon.

Toji narrowed his eyes as he planned to have a few 'words' with the new kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the class rep, Hikari he thinks it was, finally managed to calm the class down. The bell rang and everybody left, but all the while still talking about the amazing stuff he had just told them. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the class and could hear the footsteps of that one kid behind him. Shinji made it outside and turned around, just in time to grab a fist that would have maybe broken his nose. Maybe.

"Can I help you?" asked Shinji to the guy in front of him.

"Yeah, you can fuckin' leave for what you did. Because of you, my sister is in the hospital!" exclaimed Toji who was pissed off by the laid back look this guy was giving.

"So you're getting mad at me, while your sister needs you." replied Shinji with his hands behind his head and stumping Toji.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in a battle like that, there's obviously gonna be casualties. So instead of getting pissed at me, you should be there for your sister as she's recuperating. I know your pissed off at me, but if I don't do this, then you and everyone else, including your sister, will be wiped out by the angels." replied Shinji shocking Toji.

Toji clenched his fists as what the guy just said was true. Getting mad wouldn't heal his sister, but being by her side while she's getting healed is what a responsible brother should do. He let out an irritated sigh as he turned around and began to walk away with Kensuke following behind with an astonished look on his face. The new student easily calmed Toji down without fighting. Now that was impressive.

Shinji just smiled and began to head to class when the emergency siren for the city began to go off. "Looks like things just got less boring." replied Shinji as he turned and sprinted to one of the entrances to the Geofront with the speed of a track champion.

He made it into the main control station and saw Misato and Ritsuko were already there and were pleased to see him so fast. "Shinji, it's time." replied Misato.

"I'm on it." replied Shinji as he headed to the changing room to get into his plug suit, which did a good job of showing his physic and getting a lot of happy smiles from the female personnel of NERV. He soon found himself in the entry plug of the Eva and grinned at the fight about to happen. "Time to whoop ass." Shinji held onto the controls as EVA-01 was shot into the elevator that led to the surface.

As soon as he reached the top, he quickly turned and saw the angel. It appeared to be an insect-like in appearance with fake eyes above its head and had two energy tentacles at its side to serve as its arms.

Shinji ducked from one of the tentacles hitting him and grabbed the rifle that went up with him and began to send a barrage of bullets at the angel. He didn't just keep firing, but instead shot several rounds first, then waited for the smoke to soon disperse before firing again. All the bullets didn't hit the angel.

"That AT field is a bitch to get rid of. Long-range weapons aren't gonna do jack squat." Shinji tossed the rifle away and threw himself out of the angel's striking range as the tentacles nearly sliced off the EVA's head. He used a few buildings to cover him while the angel lost sight of him.

He took the opportunity and grabbed the energy tentacles with his the EVA's enhanced grip to shield him form the shock. He grabbed both and pulled back, causing the angel to pull its head back and try to shake him off.

"I don't think so!" Shinji used the angel's back to send him backwards and pulled the tentacles to cause the angel to fall on its back, leaving an opening to its core. Shinji held up EVA-01's hand and clenched it before jumping from one of the buildings like a springboard and letting gravity do it's job as he slammed his fist on the core of the angel and the energies from his nanomachines did their job and easily broke through and hit the core, shattering it like glass, leaving the angel to stop struggling as the life from its body left.

"He did it!" exclaimed Misato with glee at seeing Shinji easily take the angel down.

Shinji let a sigh out as he was glad that he held back on his attack. If he used his full power, it would have made a crater right in the center of the city. Sure he wanted to piss Gendo off, but most of the blame would have been on him. So he decided to not make Gendo go into a stroke from a huge temper, this time.

What Shinji and the rest of NERV were unaware of, was that a small voice could be heard by the down angel Shamshel, but only to a certain blue-haired female who was recuperating in the hospital.

'My-my...queen.' Rei's eyes instantly shot open as she tried to sit up, but was still too injured and simply settled for going back to sleep, but with one thought on her mind.

'Who's there?'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Omake)

"Boy, it's time you learned your place." replied Gendo who was talking to Shinji as they were in Gendo's massive office.

"Actually, it's you will be learning your place, real soon." replied Shinji.

"What do you mean?" ordered Gendo who saw Shinji grin and point to the door. He decided to humor the pilot and turned, only to stare in shock at who was standing at the door. It was a tall man with darkish skin, black hair, and was wearing a blue apron that had his name tag on it to display his name.

"Stelio Kontos." replied Gendo who backed away from the taller man.

"I found him online and found out he was your old bully. So I gave him a call and decided it was time for you two to make up time. Enjoy you two." replied a grinning Shinji who left the office and stood next to Fuyutsuki who held a camera as they stood behind a one-way mirror. Both of them grinned and laughed as Gendo could be seen being tossed around his own office and both just died laughing as he hit the wall and slid off like a bug.

"I definitely need to get a copy oft this." replied Shinji as they continued to watch Gendo's misery.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope you liked this chapter. And I decided to give you a crazy cliffhanging that will make this fic even better as it continues to go on. Now just to let you all know, that I will be doing my own Naruto and skullgirl crossover in the future. But I want to update Spike's gals first. So keep your eyes opened.


End file.
